


five things you weren't supposed to hear

by misskatieleigh



Series: fight the devil most of the days [4]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 04:17:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11096715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misskatieleigh/pseuds/misskatieleigh
Summary: sometimes the things we say when no one's listening are the things that we most want to be heard.





	five things you weren't supposed to hear

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SassySnowperson (DramaticEntrance)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramaticEntrance/gifts).



> for [Sassysnowperson](http://sassysnowperson.tumblr.com) who asked for "things you said that I wasn't meant to hear" for Bodhi/Wedge.

"You're beautiful."

The words slip out, eased by the slow glide of lips over skin. Wedge stills, arms wrapped tight around Bodhi's waist. Bodhi's still rocking against him, languid thrusts of hips and his head thrown back to bare a tempting line of soft brown skin to Wedge's teeth. 

"Not as beautiful as you."

Bodhi blushes, red chasing across his cheeks and down his chest. He's even more beautiful this way, but Wedge's mouth is too busy to get the words out now. 

 

* * *

 

 

"I don't deserve you."

It's somewhere in the middle of the night, a meaningless concept in space. Nevertheless, they're meant to be sleeping. Bodhi isn't sure if Wedge talking was what woke him up, or if it was just coincidence. In either case, he can't leave that thought out between them, not with so much already lost. 

"You don't have to deserve me. You don't need to _earn_ me - I'm exactly where I want to be."

It doesn't feel like the end of the conversation, but Wedge closes his eyes again, breath evening out into sleep. It's a start. 

 

* * *

 

"Come back to me."

The message had been for everyone in the squadron, battle plans and strategy and all that kriff. Wedge's heart swelled with pride to see Bodhi speaking with authority, to see him find his place with the Alliance. The last part, though, it wasn't meant to be caught on camera. The transmission cuts off abruptly at the end, Bodhi's determination sliding into worry in the blink of an eye. Wedge is ready for the teasing to start, a never ending litany of well meant abuse from Janson and Tycho. Instead he turns to find the squadron at attention. He raises an eyebrow in surprise, but Luke's face is serious.

"Let's all try to make it home this time."

They've all lost enough people to agree to that.

 

* * *

 

 

"I hate you."

Wedge has never seen Bodhi this still. Not since they pulled him off the shuttle from Scarif, held together by force knows what. He wants to shake Bodhi, grab him by the shoulders and just pull him back into consciousness with his bare hands. The med droid is watching him like it can read his mind, hovering around Bodhi's bed like an incessant gnat. 

He doesn't even know why he said it; hate is the last thing he feels for Bodhi, but he hates that they're here - hates that Bodhi's so still, his skin paler than Wedge has ever seen it. It looks too much like death. He's not sure he'll make it through Bodhi's death. 

Bodhi's voice cracks when he speaks, but it's the sweetest thing Wedge has ever heard. 

"Say it again, I might believe you this time."

He doesn't dare.

 

* * *

 

 

"I love you."

This is a lie. He isn't trying to keep this from Wedge's ears. He's wanted to shout it from a mountaintop since the first time Wedge touched him, warm hands on his skin feeling like coming home. They won't fall off his tongue though, stuck behind his teeth like they're trying to choke him. 

He loses everything he loves. Is he willing to risk this - to risk everything - just to say the words out loud?

In the end, they escape on their own, born on what would be a wordless moan. It's spurs Wedge into action, his hips driving forward sharply. 

"Say it again."

Bodhi gasps, grips the sheets in his hands and rocks back into Wedge with purpose.

"I love. I. I love you. Oh stars, Wedge, I love you."

Wedge curls over him, his face pressed between Bodhi's shoulder blades. 

"I love you, too."


End file.
